


Suffering

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Final Thoughts, Gen, Near Death Experience, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces.</p><p>All of them know the pain, the suffering.</p><p>Sometimes reminiscing isn't as great as people make it seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffering

all i knew was  
the pain  
the darkness  
all h0pe  
g0ne  
and when i cried 0ut in pain  
waved my hands  
i felt  
his skin

and i was whole again :)  
...

 

i'M, uH, nOT REALLY THE BRAVE ONE OF THE GROUP,  
bUT I STAYED STRONG,  
tHAT IS,  
bEFORE EVERYTHING CAME CRASHING DOWN,,,  
aND NOW,  
i DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON,  
i NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME,  
jUST SOMEONE,  
aNYONE,  
tO HELP ME,,,  
...

 

her 2kiin.  
2oft  
kiind a2 her 2oul  
ii promii2ed two never let go,  
but ii knew ii had two one day.  
ii know 2he ii2 cryiing,  
a2 was ii.  
ii wii2h ii could dry her tear2,  
and that we could fall twogether.

...

 

OH GOD.  
OH MY FUCKING GOD.  
WE'RE ALL DYING, I KNOW IT.  
I'M GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE.  
THE ONE WHO HAS TO SEE THE BLOOD OF EVERYONE ELSE STAINING THE WALLS.  
IT'S LIKE SOME SICK RAINBOW,  
SMEARED ACROSS EVERY INCH OF THE ROOM.  
I JUST WANT TO GIVE IN,  
BECAUSE IT'S JUST SO FUCKING EASY TO DIE.  
...FUCK, I CAN'T STOP THINKING OF HER.  
HER SMILE AND DEAD, RED EYES.  
THEY'RE STILL STARING AT ME.  
I CAN STILL HEAR HER VOICE.  
IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR BEING THE LEADER?  
...

 

:33 < equius, equius?  
:33 < where have you gone meow?  
:33 < where are we?  
:33 < ...equius?  
:33 < hm... *ac scratches her head in confursion*  
:33 < karkitty? are you gone too?  
:'(( < karkitty...  
:(( < vwhiskers? terezi? hello?  
DD: < all my furriends are gone!  
:(( < tavros? gamzee? fefurry?  
:(( < aradia! sollux! katnaya!  
:(( < equius!  
:(( < equius, where are you?  
DD: < equius!  
equius, i'm scared.  
everyone's gone...  
equius, please save me...  
...

 

I Do Not Actually Remember Much About It  
But  
I Do Know I Heard Crying  
Off In The Distance  
But Not That Far Away  
So I Decided To Take A Look  
As I Got Closer I Could Tell Who It Was  
Vriska  
Crying Like Everyone  
Breaking Like Everyone  
But So Much More Alone  
I Wrapped An Arm Around Her  
Took Her Hand In Mine  
And Whispered Comforts To Her  
And  
After All These Sweeps  
She Heard Me  
...

 

4LL 1 W4NT TO DO 1S STOP  
1 N33D TO 3SC4P3  
1 N33D TO L1VE  
1 C4NT D13 Y3T!  
...BUT D34THS HOLD1NG M3 1N H1S 4RMS  
1 SM3LL MY OWN BLU3 R4SPB3RRY BLOOD  
4LONG W1TH CH3RRY  
  
H3Y, K4RKL3S  
H3H3, GU3SS 1 F1N4LLY F1GUR3D OUT  
1F ONLY 1 COULD B3 H4PPY 4BOUT 1T  
...

  
They call me the 8ad guy.  
Everything's always my fault.  
The spider troll's always to 8lame.  
Heh.  
They wonder why I like 8eing alone.  
Now that I have wings I should 8e a8le to fly away.  
8ut Terezi cut them off.  
And all I can do is fall........  
...

  
D--> Nepeta  
D--> Nepeta don't worry  
D--> I'm here  
D--> I've been 100king everywhere for you  
D--> So please  
D--> Nepeta  
D--> Please  
D-->  
D-->  
D--> Nep  
D--> Nep wake up  
D--> Nepeta I'm begging you please try to coa% your eyes open  
D--> I'm not going to let you just die here  
D--> Just  
D--> Just hold STRONG  
D--> For  
D-->  
D--> Fur me  
D--> Oh Nep  
D--> Come back  
D--> Please...  
...

  
i used to lose myself easily  
WITH SLIME PIES AND FAYGO  
fucking up my brain and shit...  
BUT IT'S ALL MOTHERFUCKIN COOL NOW  
all cool because i found my place in life  
AS MOTHERFUCKIN HIGH SUBJUGGLATOR!  
but i keep hearing this little voice  
THIS PUNY, PATHETIC VOICE  
calling for help  
PLEADING FOR MERCY  
and when a friend needs help i'll do my best to help them  
EVEN IF IT MEANS SENDING THEM TO THEIR GRAVES  
...

 

evveryone  
im fucking sorry ok  
im so sorry  
just dont leavve me  
i dont wwant to die  
i dont wwant to die alone  
...

 

I love being fast. I can be speedy all on my own.  
I know we're all meeting our ends,  
So why not be quick about mine?  
No ) (esitation. Not in t) (e slig) (test.  
Just like back w) (en we would swim toget) (er.  
I always wanted to pass ) (im.  
Stupid -Eridan.  
Now it's like t) (en, ) (e's diving after me, glubbing about safety and ) (ow ) (e could ) (elp us escape.  
Well, -Eridan, w) (at if I don't WANT to escape?  
What if I'd rat) (er DI----E t) (an be with you ever again?  
After w) (at you did?  
Sometimes t) (e trut) ( ) (urts.  
But you ) (ave to face it one day.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Okay, I don't even know what to say on this except that I should've put more for Eridan.


End file.
